Forever And Ever
by secretfanficlover
Summary: EveryoneLivesAU! Even though Peter gives them up, he goes back and the Potter's narrowly escape. Sirius is planning an engagement for Remus, which causes Remus to be anxious and worry about them being estranged.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1961

Title: Forever And Ever

Note: EveryoneLivesAU! After Peter betrays them, he returns to the house telling them to run, saving the Potter's lives, Harry grows up to defeat Voldemort, while Peter hides out with the other Marauders in Grimmauld Place.

Warnings: angst

Beta: Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Third Year Anniversary: The Silver Trio: Write about waiting for your loved one to notice you.

* * *

International Wizarding School Competition:

[School]:

[Prompts]: Main: [First line/last line] "No one looks back on their life and remembers the nights they had plenty of sleep."

Additional:

[Colour] Black

[Quote] 'Be careful when you follow the masses. Sometimes the 'm' is silent.' —unknown

[Theme]: Celebration: Bonfire Night is the celebration of the King of England escaping assassination. Your theme is: Celebration

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 8: Anatomy & Physiology: Circulatory System Function: Task #3: Write about someone taking control

Yearly:

Prompt 461 [Food] Pizza

* * *

_Peter pounded on the door of the Potter's house at Godric's Hollow. As soon as Lily opened the door and saw it was him, she opened and closed it quickly. It was cold, and Lily was cuddling her baby against her for warmth. Peter had managed a charm to keep the rain and storm from drenching him through. _

"_You need to leave," Peter said suddenly, his mouse-like face was ashen white. _

"_Peter," James said, letting out a forced laugh. "You are our secret keeper, they won't find us." _

"_Well, you see, he would have tortured me…" Peter started, but before he could finish his words he cowered at the look of fury on James's face. _

"_You sold us out!" James cried, whipping out his wand in fury. This man was putting his family's lives at stake. _

"_You need to leave! He is coming! He wants to kill you all, I heard he was coming tonight," Peter said. _

"_You coward, how dare you show your face here?" Lily said bitterly. _

_"We can argue about my cowardice later! You three need to get somewhere safe!" Peter cried, more forcefully than he ever had before. _

_Nobody expected that he would have betrayed them, but then again, he did come back, and thus the Potter's escaped from Godric's Hollow before Voldemort arrived. The Potter's, as well as the rest of the marauders, went to number 12 Grimmauld Place, knowing that Sirius's parents were gone, and hoping with everything inside them that Regulus Black would offer them sanctuary. _

_When Voldemort arrived at the house he was grinning with menace, he would make sure this child was dead before he could raise against him and cause his defeat, Voldemort cried "Bombarda!" seeing no need to be sneaky. They would not be expecting him; he already had the element of surprise on his side. Then he noticed the house was empty of any life, it was clear the family was gone, and that they had left in a hurry._

_Voldemort's nostrils flared furiously as he realised that one of his followers betrayed him. He walked outside and cried "Incendio!", and then he stood watching the Potter's house burn to the ground before leaving Godric's Hollow._

* * *

James loved his friends, but he was glad that Voldemort was gone. He had been scared for his son's life, but now they could all live what's leftover their lives. He knocked on the door of number 12 Grimmauld Place, his home for many years.

"James, hey," Remus said with a grin, embracing his friend.

"Hey, Moony," James said. "So where is the other half?"

Remus's face went pale and he swallowed loudly. "In the room," he muttered.

"I got pizza," James said, removing the pizza boxes from his cloak and enlarged them. Remus gave a small smile.

"Thanks," Remus said.

"What's going on with you?" James asked, seeing his friends' downtrodden expression. He knew this was his friend's favourite meal.

"I don't want to talk about it," Remus said. It was clear this wasn't true, but James knew better than to press the issue. He would talk about it when he was ready.

"Good. I don't want to hear about it," he responded instead, leading the way to the kitchen and grabbing paper plates from the cupboard.

"Nothing like a slice of pizza to make the world shine again," Remus muttered softly as he took a bite of the delicious cheesy goodness.

"This is why I don't come over more," James joked when he saw the look on his friend's face. "Come on; just tell me what's going on."

"Fine, I think Sirius doesn't love me anymore," Remus said anxiously.

"Oh Remus, why would you think so? He adores you!" James said in surprise. Anyone could see it when the two were together how in love they were.

"Not anymore," Remus said. "He has been spending more and more time behind that stupid black door and pulling further and further away from me."

"That means nothing," James insisted, but he was curious why Sirius was acting oddly towards Remus. If nothing changes, he would be intent on taking control and making sure these two idiots don't end up losing each other.

"Monsters don't get to live happily ever after," Remus muttered.

* * *

Sirius was sitting staring at the black door, wondering how he would do this. It needed to be planned carefully, it needed to be perfect! He just heard Remus talking with James, he was feeling guilty, but he didn't want anything to spoil his special surprise. He turned to the photograph of him and his brother Regulus as children.

"Oh brother, what am I going to do?" Sirius said to the photograph. His brother's image smiled back at him then turned to shove the Sirius in the picture. Sirius remembered that day, the two of them had been fighting about something before their mother took the picture, and Regulus was still annoyed with him. He couldn't remember the fight, but he remembered the day he and the Potter's got to the house, finding it empty.

* * *

"_Regulus?" Sirius said, his voice echoing through the empty hallways of number 12 Grimmauld Place. He expected his brother to be there. Sirius was holding Remus's hand as they walked inside, and the Potter's followed behind, Lily holding a fifteen-month-old baby Harry in her arms. _

"_Master Sirius," Kreacher said, his voice dripping with venom, although he bowed. "The last heir of the House of Black has returned." _

"_What do you mean Kreacher?" Sirius asked, he was gripping Remus's hand tighter as the words sunk in. _

"_Master Regulus, he went missing after he gave Kreacher a mission," Kreacher started slowly. Sirius could feel his body collapsing underneath him, and felt James's hand on his shoulder. _

"_Kreacher believes master Regulus died," the house-elf said sadly. _

_Someone had the sense to slam the door behind them, but Sirius wasn't sure who it was. They needed to be careful; all of them were hiding out now._

* * *

Sirius felt a tear running down his face, when he found out his brother had turned against the Death Eater's and was trying to take down Voldemort when he died, he felt overwhelming guilt for never being able to say goodbye to his brother. He always felt it made him appreciate what he had, he was alive, he had the house, his friends, and Remus.

He was going to show Remus how much he loved him, and remove all the second thoughts from his lover's mind once and for all. But the details, he needed to work out all the details. Sirius sighed loudly, and it echoed through his brother's old bedroom. Sirius heard the doorbell ring again and wondered who it could be. James was already there, and Peter was teaching at Hogwarts.

He walked downstairs to find Remus answering the door like a housewife, he grinned at the thought, Remus had always been the one to take care of things around the house. Before the door swung open Remus fixed a gold-framed mirror just inside the entrance hall. Sirius saw a man walk inside; he was wearing a black top hat, Muggle pants, and was leaning on a dark wooden cane. Sirius walked down the stairs, and he didn't recognise the man until his face tilted and up to meet Sirius's eyes.

"Regulus!" Sirius cried, speeding up his pace until he was face to face with his brother—back from the dead.

"You do look like you could be my brother," Regulus said, looking away from Remus.

"What do you mean? It's me, Sirius, don't you remember me?" Sirius asked desperately.

"You dress weird," Regulus said.

"You are the one dressed like a Muggle, brother," he replied.

"A what?" he asked, confused. It soon became clear that his brother was suffering from memory loss, but Sirius wasn't sure what caused it. Was it simple amnesia or was it Obilivate?

* * *

"These desperate times call for desperate measures," James said when he noticed that Regulus's reappearance had caused Remus to be overlooked even more than usual.

Once it became clear that Regulus had Oblivated himself so he remembered nothing of his past Sirius was helping with the recovery, which James couldn't blame him for. It was always something that haunted Sirius losing his brother without knowing the truth and being able to tell him how proud he was of the man he turned out to be.

"Man, you have no idea how much I've missed you," James overheard Sirius saying to Regulus in the kitchen.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you," James said seriously. "Do you mind, Reggie?"

Regulus shook his head and disappeared from the room.

"Enough is enough," James said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked confused.

"Remus," James replied.

"Is something wrong with him?" Sirius asked, still unsure where he was going with this.

"Remus thinks you don't love him anymore, and I'm tired of this, its causing problems between you that he thinks you are pulling away from him."

"Oh no," Sirius said. "Has it gotten that bad?"

James nodded seriously.

"I just don't know how to keep a secret from him," Sirius said.

"You mean you are breaking up with him?" James asked incredulously.

"Of course not! I want to marry him!" Sirius replied.

"Well then why didn't you just say that instead of stressing everyone out?" James said in annoyance.

"I don't know, I just wanted it to be perfect," Sirius explained.

"Well it needs to be done, and fast," James said.

"Be careful when you follow the masses. Sometimes the 'm' is silent," Regulus said, poking his head into the kitchen, it was clear he had been listening at the door.

"Come in then," Sirius said after seeing his brother had been spying on them anyway. "I should have known you would be listening."

* * *

Sirius was nervous, he still wasn't sure that Remus would actually say yes to him. This was it. He had planned a special dinner for just the two of them so they could spend some time with each other.

"What's all this?" Remus asked, looking at the simple meal. His eyes seemed to be screaming at Sirius, begging for it not to be the end.

"Do I need an excuse to spoil the man I love?" Sirius asked in response.

"Well, I—" Remus blushed. "We haven't been spending much time together lately."

"All the more reason for a date night. Regulus is out, so we have the entire place to ourselves," Sirius said with a twinkle in his eyes. Remus let out a shy smile, taking Sirius's hand.

"I'm glad," he said, leaning over to kiss him.

"I do have something I want to talk about," Sirius stated, making Remus's eyes go wide.

"Oh?" was all he could say.

"So, I want you to know I will love you forever and ever," he started, and Remus's expression changed again.

"I love you too," Remus replied.

"I want us to celebrate this love we have for each other and declare it in front of our friends," Sirius continued. Remus gasped.

"Marry me, Remus Lupin?" Sirius asked, going down onto one knee, and holding out a titanium wedding band.

Remus let out a shrill shriek, and Sirius smiled. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes! It's definitely yes!" Remus cried, Sirius took Remus's hand, slipping the band onto his fiancé's finger. The couple chatted about wedding details for a while before Sirius suggested they go to bed early. It was clear that Sirius had other ideas than sleeping on his mind, and Remus chuckled. "Isn't it quite late?"

To which Sirius kissed him as he whispered seductively, "No one looks back on their life and remembers the nights they had plenty of sleep."


End file.
